yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuttincheez
is a Rank A Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology He has a similar appearance to Cheeksqueek, but a with a different color scheme: he has tan skin with dark pink cheek marks right under his yellow eyes. He has dark brown hair and the he (へ) character on his red bib is written in black. He also wears a dark green pair of baggy pants with darker stripes. Cuttincheez can amplify the smell of anything that stinks and is noted as a ruler over all foul smells in addition to flatulence (unlike Cheeksqueek). The physical size of a Cuttincheez seems to have a direct correlation to its ability and strength of the stench it manipulates. As shown in the anime, a Cuttincheez can be driven away by the smell of another stronger specimen. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Cuttincheez appears on all floors of Nocturne Hospital (Shopper's Row). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 He can be found in tall grass in Uptown Springdale. Yo-kai Watch 3 Cuttincheez can be found in Southmond. He can also be found in the Scrapyard. ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' Multiple Cuttincheez appear in EP065, possessing cloths that were used to clean up milk spills and left to dry. One reveals itself to Inspirit a cloth that is used earlier in the episode enough to have the school evacuated and is revealed by Nathan Adams. When Jibanyan is too overwhelmed by the smell to fight it off, Nate summons Robonyan, but despite the robot's lack of a nose, his circuits become just as affected. Robonyan's systems then detect another Cuttincheez Inspiriting older milk cloth that was lost months ago; the smell of this second one ends up driving the first Cuttincheez away, but the group is forced to deal with the new, stronger odor. Shortly after, Robonyan detects a third, considerably larger Cuttincheez, possessing a milk cloth that was discarded for several years. After the second Cuttincheez is driven away, the final Cuttincheez sets its amplified stench on the group, ultimately leaving the episode without a proper ending. In EP110, he is revealed to be Cheeksqueek's father. In EP119, Cuttincheez attacks Kyubi, Snottle, and Venoct during the Yo-kai World's Yo-1 Grand Prix. In EP173, he was summoned to deal with Stinkeye. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = eerie | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |yo-kai = Hekokijin YW1-054.png}} Movelist Quotes *'Befriended': "If we're friends, we can smell each other's farts!" *'Loafing': "Pfft..." *'Receiving food (favourite)': "Plbbt! Tasty!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Sniff... Sniff... The stench inside that capsule... Oh man..." Etymology *"Cuttincheez" is a corruption of the phrase "cutting cheese". *"Hekokijin" translates as "flatulence demon". *''Péditum'' is a combination of "Pedito" (the diminutive of the spanish word for "Fart", "Pedo") and the onomatopoeia "Púm". Origin See Cheeksqueek#Origin. Trivia *Cuttincheez is the only Normal Yo-kai to not have an officially-released Hasbro Medal counterpart. Though, Cuttincheez has an unused summoning chant that can be heard if the bumps are tampered with in the watch, which says "Gassin" that may have been an earlier localised name for the Yo-kai. In other languages * Japanese: Hekokijin * Spanish: Péditum * German: Furzfürst * Italian: Fetor * Portuguese (Brazil): Sr. Pum de:Furzfürst Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai